FIG. 1 is a known positioning device of a stage as an impact driving mechanism by a rapid deformation of a piezoelectric element.
In the drawing, reference numeral 101 denotes a floor surface of a fixed part, reference numeral 102 denotes a wall surface of the fixed part, reference numeral 103 denotes a wedge-shaped moving body, reference numeral 104 denotes a piezoelectric element which is fixed to a side surface of the moving body 103, reference numeral 105 denotes an impact element which is fixed to a tip part of the piezoelectric element 104, reference numeral 106 denotes a stage which moves in a vertical direction by a movement of the wedge-shaped moving body 103, and reference numeral 107 denotes a guide of the moving body 103 by a spring. Although it is not shown in the drawing, to the piezoelectric element 104, a pulse voltage source which generates a rapid deformation of the piezoelectric element 104 is connected (see non-patent document 1 below).
Moreover, as the mechanism for moving a moving body by a rapid deformation of a shear piezoelectric element, the following mechanism is disclosed (see non-patent document 2).
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of such known mechanisms for moving the moving body by the rapid deformation of the shear piezoelectric element.
As illustrated in the drawing, conventionally, a piezoelectric element 202 which deforms in a shear direction is sandwiched between a main body 201 and a leg 203, and voltage of saw-tooth wave is applied to the piezoelectric element 202 to generate a movement.
Non-patent document 1: Tseng KuoHao, Shibuya Toshikatsu, Higuchi Toshiro, “Development of a Precise Position Adjuster Utilizing Piezo Actuator for Heavy Load” Proceedings of JSPE annual spring meeting 2002, pp 112.
Non-patent document 2: Ph. Niedermann, R. Emch, and P. Descouts, Rev. Sci. Instrum., 59, 368, (1988).